


Dad

by armed_with_opinions



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is White Wolf, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Iron Man - Freeform, Irondad, One time Tony calls Peter "son", Other, Spider-Man - Freeform, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, five times Peter calls Tony "Dad", platonic Tony x Peter, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armed_with_opinions/pseuds/armed_with_opinions
Summary: "Did you just call me 'Dad'?"Or...Five times Peter calls Tony "Dad", and one time Tony calls him "son".(sorry for the bad title, I'm open to suggestions)





	1. During Battle

**Author's Note:**

> This is just kind of a soft father-figure Tony thing I randomly came up with. It's told in multiple perspectives, and each little segment is its own story, none of them are connected (unless you want them to be). Remember, this is not a Tony x Peter thing, it's just Tony being a father-figure to Peter. I hope you enjoy!

“Peter, get out of the way!”

Tony swore as a chunk of rock slammed down on the boy, burying him in the rubble. He fired his repulsors four times in quick succession at the villain they were fighting, some idiot with superstrength.

“Where’s my backup?!” he yelled into coms, “Cap? Bucky? Rhodey? _Anybody_?”

“We’re coming as fast as we can,” Cap responded, “Hold tight, Tony.”

“Mr. Stark?” came Peter’s weak voice, “It’s dark under here.”

“Hold tight, kid,” Tony urged, dodging a blow from the superstrength guy, “Cap, _hurry up_!”

Tony gave a relieved sigh as he sighted Cap running as fast as he could across the city park they were fighting in, and he quickly dodged a few more blows from the bad guy before diving toward the rock Peter was buried under and letting Cap and Bucky take over.

“Hang on, Pete,” he said, pulling up chunks of rock and slowly uncovering the boy, “Are you okay? How you feeling?”

“ ‘M fine, Dad,” Peter mumbled woozily, allowing Tony to pull him to his feet, “Just kinda hurts."

“Did you just call me ‘Dad’?” Tony asked, holding the boy at arm’s length.

Peter shrugged and passed out.


	2. Tattling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna apologize for this chapter in advance...  
> I was fooling around when I wrote this...

“Bucky, no!”

“Bucky  _ yes _ .”

“DaaAaaaAAAaaaAAAaad, Bucky is drinking and is trying to cut his other arm off so he ‘matches’!”

Tony gave a disgruntled snort and stuck his head into the kitchen, where Peter was desperately holding Bucky back from grabbing a knife.

“First of all, Bucky, don’t make me get Steve. Second of all, Peter, did you literally just refer to me as your dad?”

Peter froze, his eyes getting wide as saucers, and snapped his head in Tony’s direction.

“N-n-no Mr. Stark, sir, I would never. Nope, definitely did not.”

“Tony, please don’t get Steve,” Bucky interrupted, halting his struggle, “He’ll probably put me in time out or something.”

“Then don’t cut your arm off,” Tony drawled, “Pete, never call me ‘Dad’ again.”

Both Peter and Bucky nodded vigorously, and Tony left the room.


	3. Magnets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr post... I don't remember who wrote it, but I think it was titled "Bucky's arm is a fridge" or something similar. It's a very hilarious post, you should definitely try to find it.

“Mr. White Wolf, sir, I found another magnet for you today!”

Bucky looked down at the teenager before him and held out his metal arm. “Stick it on.”

Peter placed the magnet, which happened to be a dinosaur, in between the other two magnets on his arm. Those two, which had also been gifts from Peter, were a dog and an Iron Man mask. Bucky had no clue where he’d found them.

“Thanks, kid,” Bucky said when Peter had adjusted the position to his liking, “I really appreciate all these.”

Peter beamed up at Bucky with the purest smile Bucky had ever seen.

“It’s no problem, Mr. White Wolf!” Peter said cheerfully, “Do you mind if I put my shopping list on too?”

Bucky shrugged. “Go ahead.”

Peter carefully maneuvered his small list underneath the Iron Man mask, then thanked Bucky and bounced cheerfully away.

 

*Later*

 

“Buck, is that Peter’s shopping list on your arm?”

Bucky nodded in response to Tony’s question, not looking up from the spaghetti Vision had made.

“Why do you have Parker’s shopping list on your arm?” Sam asked, looking bewildered.

“And why does it say ‘and while I’m at it, make sure not to screw up in front of Dad’? He doesn’t even have a dad!” Tony said.

Natasha gave Tony a pointed look. “Honey, he’s probably speaking of you.”

Tony snorted. “That’s ridiculous. I’m no one’s father figure.”

Several hundred flashbacks of moments Tony had acted like a father toward Peter went through Bucky’s head, but he didn’t bring it up. He just exchanged a knowing look with Steve.

“Okay, I still want to know why you have Parker’s shopping list,” Sam said.

Bucky shrugged. “It’s Peter. Does anyone  _ ever _ know why he does the things he does?”

“Nope.”


	4. Daily Report

“Hey, Mr. Stark, it’s me. Peter. I just thought I’d give you my daily report. Let’s see… I stopped another Grand Theft Bicycle. Uh… Some old guy named Stan punched me in the gut because he thought I stole his waffles. I’m pretty sure he was crazy. Oh, and someone tried to rob a bank but I stopped them! So, yeah, that was my day. Besides school, of course. Which also went well. Um… I think that’s all I have to say. I’ll talk to you later, I guess. Bye, Dad!”

Peter hung up the phone and was content munching his sandwich until he realized what he’d said. He’d called Tony  _ Dad _ . He was only supposed to do that in his head! He briefly wondered if it was possible to delete a voicemail from the caller’s end, but then realized that was ridiculous and sighed heavily. He was  _ so _ getting in trouble.

Sure enough, on his way home his phone rang. The caller ID said “Dad”, which meant Tony was calling. Not that Peter would ever let Tony know what his contact name was.

“Hi, Mr. Stark!” Peter said cheerfully, “How was your day?”

“Pretty good, kid,” came Tony’s response, “I just had a few questions about your day.”

“Shoot,” Peter responded, finding a bench and sitting down.

“Number one, did you take that old guy to a hospital or somewhere similar?”

“Uh… No…” Peter said slowly, “Should I have?”

“No, it’s fine. I was just wondering. He did sound pretty crazy. Anyway, number two. I saw the bank robbery thing on TV, and I just wanted to say good job.”

“Thanks!” Peter said with a smile.

“Uh-huh,” Tony responded, “Last but not least, why did you call me ‘Dad’? I’m not your father.”

“That was a complete accident,” Peter insisted, “I didn’t mean to, I swear.”

“Yup, okay, that’s what I thought,” Tony said, “That’s really all I needed from you, but I look forward to tomorrow’s report. See you later, kid.”

“Bye, Dad!” Peter said, hanging up.

Peter threw his phone on the ground and swore he would never call Tony again.


	5. Goodnight

“Cap, I’m bringing in the kid. He got in a fight with some kid at school and has a nasty black eye.”

Steve sighed heavily. More excuses for Tony to be around Peter.

“Sounds good, Tony,” he said dryly, “I’ll prepare the med bay.”

“Just get an ice pack,” Tony said, “He should be fine after that.”

“Can’t he get his own ice pack?” Steve asked, “At  _ home _ ?”

Tony didn’t respond, and Steve shook his head with a sigh before heading out into the common room of Avengers Tower.

“The kid’s gonna be here in like 10 minutes, so please attempt to clean up,” Steve told the group lounging around on the couches.

“Eh,” Clint said, shrugging, “I don’t see why.”

Steve glanced at the mess. There was stuff strewn all across the floor.

“Wanda, can you at least shove it all in a closet?” Steve asked.

Wanda waved her hands, gathering every nonessential item up, and pushed it inside the nearest open door, which happened to be Steve’s room.

“Thanks,” Steve said sarcastically, “I really appreciate your hard work.”

Wanda gave him a thumbs up and continued reading her book.

A few minutes later, there was a loud thump outside. Tony walked in, Peter staggering after him. He looked quite the worse for wear. Besides his black eye, he had a split lip, a limp, and a cut across his cheek.

“Peter, what happened?” Natasha asked with concern, “Didn’t I teach you to defend yourself  _ without _ using your superpowers?”

“Yeah, you did,” Peter slurred, his eyes slightly glazed over, “But I just feel so mean…”

“Kid, you gotta protect yourself,” Clint pointed out, “It’s not mean if you’re just defending yourself.”

Peter shrugged and swayed on his feet. Tony, who had exited his suit, held him up.

“I think he might have a concussion,” Tony said with a frown, “Jarvis, scan him for me, will you?”

“Of course, sir,” Jarvis said, “It appears he has a mild concussion. I suggest a few days of rest and pain medication.”

“Thanks, Jarvis,” Tony said, “C’mon kid, let’s get you to bed.”

“What ‘bout Aunt May?” Peter asked hazily.

“I’ll tell her you’re working on a project here,” Tony said, “She’ll never know. Now let’s go. Steve, mind getting the kid some meds and an ice pack?”

Steve got the requested items and brought them to Tony’s room, where Peter was curled up in bed, already half asleep.

“Pete,” Tony whispered softly, “You gotta take this medicine real quick, okay? Then you can sleep.”

Peter reluctantly sat up and took the meds, then collapsed again.

“Night, Pete,” Tony said softly smoothing back the boy’s hair.

“Night, Dad,” Peter mumbled sleepily, “Love you.”

Before Tony could say anything else, Peter was asleep.

“Love you too, kid,” Tony whispered softly, pressing a kiss to Peter’s forehead.

“I won’t say anything,” Steve promised once they had exited the room, “I swear.”

“You better not,” Tony said, glaring at Steve.

“It was cute, though,” Steve said with a grin.

Tony rolled his eyes, flipped Steve off, and left quickly.


	6. "Son"

“Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark!”

Tony sighed with annoyance as bright camera lights flashed in his face as the reporters he had literally just revealed “Spider-Man” to mobbed him with questions. Peter himself stood nervously beside him, his mask on to hide his identity.

“Yes?” Tony asked, pointing at a random reporter.

“What are Spider-Man’s superpowers?” the reporter asked.

“Check YouTube,” Tony said helpfully, “Next.”

“Will Spider-Man’s real identity ever be revealed?”

“Not unless he wants it to be,” Tony replied.

“Why are you bringing kids into the Avengers? Surely that’s a mistake. He’ll probably get killed, and it will be your fault.”

Anger reared up inside Tony.

“Spider-Man is a fully capable Avenger who knows what he’s gotten into and knows more about responsibility than you ever will,” Tony snapped, “No more questions. Don’t talk to me or my son ever again.”

There was silence for a moment, and then the reporters started yelling again. Tony swore.

“Son?” Peter asked, looking over at Tony.

“We’re never bringing that up again,” Tony said.

Peter slowly lifted his phone and pointed to it. There were already YouTube videos and conspiracy theories and fangirls on Tumblr screeching with excitement.

Tony was never going to live that down.


End file.
